Rosalind (Handgun)
Basic Information Character: Rosalind (Handgun) of the Turks Journal: donthatethem Fandom: Final Fantasy VII Compilation: Before Crisis Canon Point: End of Episode 23.1, right before heading down one of the paths Room Number: 202, with Marvin Date of Creation: June 14th, 2009 Player: User:Yuff (randomtology) Theme Song: TBD Age: '24 (estimate) '''Gender: '''Female '''D.O.B: '''Unknown '''Hair Color: '''Blond '''Eye Color: '...MAYBE GREEN? 'Height: '''SHORT '''Build: '''Small '''Hometown: '''Midgar (Slums) '''Sexuality: '...AHAHAHAHAHAHA 'Occupation: '''Turk '''Weapon: '''Handgun '''Distinguishing Features: ':| is her default expression 'Attire: '''Black suit that she makes sure is very neat. '''Speech Pattern: '''Formal and polite unless she's talking to Rod. For some reason he doesn't count. '''Family: '''Father (alive), Elena (younger sister, alive) '''Likes: '''Turks, Helping people!! '''Dislikes: '''Dirty jobs, joking around, mean people Background Rosalind was born and raised in the slums of Midgar with her younger sister, Elena. While the slums are far from the best place for anyone to live (as in - it's a complete shithole), her childhood was mainly uneventful. Eventually from what was rumored to be pressure from her father, she enrolled in the Shin-Ra Military School. Despite the rumors, she flourished in academic life and became one of the best marksmen in the school (even better than her own father) - graduating with honors at the top of her class. This caught the attention of the Turks and she was recruited immediately after her graduation. BRB RE-READING BEFORE CRISIS TO ADD MORE. Personality *Really, really in the wrong line of work *Super serious *Spazzes a bit easily, it's part of her serious nature *Extremely loyal - betrayal just simply isn't in her vocab. *Which ironically, led her to be seen as a traitor. *Occasionally says shonen-esque proclaimations which sound...hilarious coming out of her. *If she sees someone in need, she will always help them out. *She's pretty nice considering her job *Really, really in the wrong line of work Abilities '' '' ''"Don't be ridiculous. I have no intention of dying down here. I'm going to get out of here alive no matter what it takes. If I have to sign a deal with the devil himself, then so be it." : : She can...shoot a gun. COMING SOON. Relationships Final Fantasy VII 'Elena: '''Her younger sister. Their relationship is...tense, to say the least. Due to Rosalind's accomplishments, Elena has always felt a need to reject everything that Rosalind is in order to avoid living in her shadow. Recently she had to save her from being kidnapped, and still heard nothing but complaints. Ugh :| '''Father: '''An instructor at the Military school she attended. While his name is never revealed or he is shown on screen, it's very heavily implied that they have less daughter-father relationship and more of a professional one. 'Nanaki: ' 'Rod: 'Another Turk! They started the same day and work together often. Personality wise they are pretty...polar opposite in a lot of aspects. Telos 'Blue: ' [[Drizella Tremaine|'Drizella]]:' [[Corporal Maladict|'Maladict]]:' 'Marvin: ' [[Viki|'Viki]]:: Notes *Rosalind is actually not the official name. Playable Before Crisis characters are actually only officially referred to by their weapons, and it's up for the players to name them. I decided to go with the name that the main fan-translator (DA) gave this character just so I won't be calling her "Gun" all the time.